Elyzabeth Strife
|race = Unknown Race |gender = Female |age = |height = |hair = Black |birthday = |blood type = |affiliation = Demon Spade |mark location = Left Arm |occupation = |previousoccupation = |team = |base of operations = Demon Spade's Guild |previous occupation = Knight of the Kingdom of Fiore Dark Mage |status = Deceased |relatives = Alexander Strife (Husband) Saijo Strife (Son) |magic = Fire Magic Light Magic Telepathy|eyes = Violet|partner = |previous affiliation = Kingdom of Fiore|weapons = Daggers|previous team = Strongest 5|previous partner = Serious Tengu}} Elyzabeth Strife (エリザベスストライフ Erizabesu Sutoraifu) is a former brainwashed Dark Mage that is a member of the Demon Spade Guild. She is the wife of Alexander Strife and mother of Saijo. Personality Before she became possessed, She is cheerful and strong willed, always wanting to make friends and showing that she isn't easily swayed by problems. When she became a mother to her son, she showed that she loved being a parent and was happy that she raise her son into the future of her people. When she became possessed, Elyzabeth still retained her cheerful and strong willed personality, while shown her cunning and a somewhat a sadist. When winning a fight she would be smiling and likes inflicting pain on her opponents. But when fighting her family, she would shed tears with regret while fighting them. She is also serious when she wants to be, mostly when someone talks about her family or makes fun of her. Though she was possessed by Kat to be Vlad's "prize", she still denied his "love". This shows that her will is still strong and is fighting the control to return to her normal self. History Elysabeth is one of the surviving members of her race. She wandered the world to find a home to restore he species glory. Upon ariving to Corus, she worked as a knight of the Kingdom of Fiore. After a few weeks, she meets Alexander Strife on her way back to her apartment. They both became friends and would later form a relationship with him. After two years, both she and Alexander got married and had a child 11 months after. When Saijo was just 3 years old, She returned to her duties as a knight. She would later meet Vlad, who would later reveal to be a Dark Mage Guild Master. He would have Elyzabeth brainwashed into becoming his prize and joined Demon Spade. Synopsis Demon Castle Arc Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Elyzabeth has a strong form of Fire Magic. Both her son and husband have suffered from her attacks even with mercy. * Flaming Darts: Elyzabeth coat daggers with fire and shoots them at her target with good accuracy. (Unnamed) * Fire Clones: She can make realistic versions of herself made of fire, capable of attacking at similar power as herself. (Unnamed) * Flaming Dragon Burst (燃えるドラゴンバースト Moeru Doragon Bāsuto): She creates a giant fireball that makes a massive explosion when hits on contact. Light Magic: She has mastered this magic when she forcibly joined the guild. She is the second mage to use this magic in her family. She learned to manipulate this magic and could change into a body of light. When Elyzabeth was fighting with the Folk Team, she showed her power with devastating effects. * Light Punch: Elyzabeth can create light energy around her hand. (Unnamed) * Light Slash: She attacks with her hand with light energy in a slashing motion. (Unnamed) Telepathy:' '''Elyzabeth can communicate with the rest of her team from afar. She would have to put her fingers to her forehead to concentrate communications with the others. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Elyzabeth has shown to be extremely skilled for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to keep the upper hand when fighting one or many opponents. She is also fast in combat, utilizing multiple rapid attacks, mostly focusing on kicking techniques. She would usually surround her entire body with lightning and fire, making her attacks move a lot faster and more powerful. Pyrokinesis: Elyzabeth has the ability to control all the fire in the area around her. Longevity: Elyzabeth ages slower than most humanoids. She is physically in her early thirties, end yet she is far beyond her husband's age. Enhanced Strength: Elyzabeth also gained impressive strength, capable of lifting objects far bigger than herself. Enhanced Reflexes: She has shown to possess sharp reflexes capable of evading a combo attack. Immense Magical Powers: Elyzabeth possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, befitting her Magic and theme, can release into a potent dark and light aura around her. It would sometimes turn into fire or lightning aura. It's extremely power to force almost anyone to drop down unconscious. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Xramos224 Category:Demon Spade members Category:Deceased